The Nomad's Family
by Kibasami Princess
Summary: "Carlisle needs you." His eyes fell onto the blonde, "Sounds interesting, but I am afraid that I need to stay here," he looked towards his prey, as the guy started screaming for help, "If you'll excuse me now, I have to catch my meal." In one swift mood, he was on top of the musician again, draining his blood.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: I hope you enjoy my first posted crossover. This is just something I came up with, so hope you like it. I apologize for misspelling of names, or others faults, don't get to mad with my grammar, I don't have a beta.**

 **Summary: Emmett, and Rosalie, come to recruit Garret, so he could witness for there Niece. It happened a little differently, so I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Twilight, they belong to two great authors, so please enjoy. :)**

 **The Nomad's Family**

"Shut up!" The vampire grabbed the musician by the throat, pinning him to the the wall, "I hated the first British invasion, and I hate the second even more."

"Even the Beatles. Really Garrett?"

Garrett looked over to, where a familiar couple was standing, and turned to face them temporarily forgetting about his prey, "Old habits die hard."

"Carlisle needs you."

His eyes fell onto the blonde, "Sounds interesting, but I am afraid that I need to stay here," he looked towards his prey, as the guy started screaming for help, "If you'll excuse me now, I have to catch my meal." In one swift mood, he was on top of the musician again, draining his blood.

"You know Carlisle, he wouldn't ask for your help, if it wasn't important. He's helped you in the past Garret, will you please help," Rosalie was trying to keep calm, as she looked at the Nomad vampire, who had just finished his meal.

"Is he alright?" Garrett asked, looking at the couple, once they were away from the dead man.

"It's Edwards wife, she had a baby when she was human, and now the Volturi, are coming to destroy our family, because they think she's an immortal child." Rosalie answered, looking at there surroundings, which was a decent size house, "Within a large at least ten acre field."

"I need to introduce you to someone," He walked up the porch, to the side doorway, which lead into the kitchen. He made a long whistle sound, then a couple shorter pitches,

Another vampire came into view, she had long brown curly hair, and humanly brown eyes. She stared at the other couple, as she clung to the Nomads side, "What is this, Garrett?"

"These are friends of Carlisle, the man I told you about," He ran scanned the kitchen, and than glanced towards the ceiling, before looking at his mate, "He needs our help, Mia," he kissed the side of her head. "One of his coven members, they have a child who's half vampire, and half human."

At the the young woman's eyes widened, as she glanced towards the ceiling, than back at the couple, "What would you have to do?"

"Just witness, so you could prove that our niece, is not dangerous," The blonde reached out her hand, "I am Rosalie Hale."

"Hermione," The young woman answered, then looked at the bigger vampire, as he took her hand next, "You are?"

"Emmett," The bear size man answered, with a friendly smile, "Your eyes are brown?"

Garrett smirked, as he wrapped his arm, around the young woman, "She can alter anyone's appearance, and herself," he lead the three, into the sitting room, where there was a basket of toys, and a half built, lego ship.

Emmett knelt down in front of the half ship, and looked at the other boy toys, "Aren't you a little old, for a toys, Garrett?"

"Says the man, who plays barbies, with our niece," Rosalie rolled her eyes, as she pulled her mate up beside her, and turned to the other couple, "Will you help witness?"

The two were whispering, as the other couple waited, and stopped when there was footsteps above them.

"Mum, dad, where are you guys?" A small child, with shoulder length curly hair, blue eyes, and a creamy complexion, came down the steps, and froze when he saw they had company. They just vanished, so it would seem to any mortal, but since the company was vampires, they could see the outline of a body, moving between Garret, and Hermione.

Garrett grinned, noticing the awe in Emmett's eyes, and whispered something to where the invisible child was sitting, "It's alright son, these are friends."

The boy reappeared, and was staring at the couple, as he still held close to his father, "Your eyes are yellow, are you like mum?"

"No love, they feed from animals, they cant make themselves change appearances," Hermione kissed the side of the young boys head, before going back to the kitchen, "Want me to make you some waffles?"

"Can I have some blood, instead of waffles?" The small boy asked, glancing towards the fridge, than at his father, "Please dad." 

"Hermione rolled her eyes, as she opened the fridge, and pulled a pouch from the vegetable shelf, "I'm the one that gives you the food, why do you ask your dad, Christoph."

He held the bag in his hands, and concentrated as it warmed in his hands, before starting to drink from the glass, "Thanks mum."

"How old is he?" Rosalie asked, smiling at the small boy, as she entered the kitchen/

"Eight month, he looks like he is eight years old though," She stared at her son, with a small frown.

Rosalie recognized the look, because it was they way they all looked at Renesmee, not knowing how much time they had with the small girl, who stole all there hearts, "We worry about Renesmee, since she's growing at a fast pace, she is only five months old, and looks to be five years old."

"He's my miracle," The mother smiled, as she followed her son to the living room, than took he spot next to her mate, "Never thought I would be able to have children, even before I met Garrett."

Garrett pulled his mate into his arms, and just held her, as he looked at the small boy, "She was scaring me while she was pregnant, lost so much weight, that a part of me want to stop the pregnancy. That was until the Healer, who Hermione, had known since she's been going to school, showed an image of him. He was so small, and alive, I couldn't bring myself to hurt him."

"How did the two of you meet?" Emmett asked, as he sat beside, Christoph, who was working on the ship.

"We never thought our, Garrett, would find his mate, especially a human." Rosalie sat on the other end of the couch, turning her attention to the other couple.

 **Flashback**

 _Hermione sat at the bar, sipping at her tonic, as loud music played from the speakers. She had just caught boy-ex-boyfriend, in bed with another girl. She scanned the bar, not knowing why she was sitting here, well she knew why._

" _What's a beautiful woman, doing here by herself?" A man sat beside her, as he turned his chair, so he could look at her, as he adjusted the shades of his glasses._

 _She felt her magic tingle, knowing that this man, wasn't just a normal mortal. She glanced at him, before waving for another drink, "How do you know, that I am not waiting on someone?"_

" _Well if that's the case, then your guy must be crazy, allowing you to be here this long alone," He whispered close to her ears, inhaling her scent, "I noticed you, from the minute you sat down."_

" _Great, all I need is another Stalker," She turned to face the occupant, of the other stool, "So can you really consider twenty minutes, being considerable as being a stalker?"_

" _Who says I only been following you, since you came into the bar," He lowered his sunglasses, staring straight into her eyes, and smirked._

 _She turned to get off her seat, and grabbed her bag, before looking at him, "I assure you, sir, I am not someone you want to mess with."_

 _- **Another Time** -_

 _He was leaning against the end of an isle, as she scanned the many books, still not noticing his presence. There was something about her scent, that drew every part of him towards her, and it wasn't like when he was hungry. He knew she was his singer, and so he'd been in Europe, a lot longer than he first intended, watching her, since he first seen her at the bar._

" _Why are you here, and how did you get into this part of town?" She glanced at the other costumers, before looking back at him, "You need to-"_

" _Garrett, there you are old fr-" The other man paused, noticing who his friend was talking to, and smiled at the witch, "Miss Granger, how are you doing, child?"_

 _The witch smiled, as she wrapped her arms, around the familiar vampires waist, "Sanguini, it's been so long, how have you been?"_

" _I been doing alright, since the last time I saw you," He chuckled, when he hear his vampire friend growl, as he lead the girl through the store, "I see you met my friend, Garrett."_

" _The stalker, yes we meet at a bar, and he's been showing up places I have been, ever since that night," She brushed her hair over her shoulder, eying said vampire, before turning to the more familiar one, "I told him that I wasn't someone, who he wanted to mess with."_

" _He's been going on about this woman, that her blood keeps calling to him, and how he needed to be near her," Sanguini explained._

 _She knew exactly what a 'Singer' was to a vampire, any witch, or wizard, looked that in there fourth year, about mate of other creatures. So she also remembered, that either a 'singers' blood can call another vampire to drain threre 'singer', or to want the 'singer' as a mate. "What does my blood call you to do?"_

 _Garrett looked uncomfortable, not realizing she knew about 'singers', "I don't want to drain you, but I feel a overwhelming need to protect you, not that you would need it of course."_

 _Sanguini, kissed the young girls hand, as he placed it into his friends, "If I knew he would drain you, I would not be in good conscious, leaving you alone with him," he nodded towards his friend, before leaving, "Perhaps, Miss Granger, would care to show you Hogwarts, where she helped rebuild, and is assisting with school matters now."_

" _I will see you later, Sanguini," Hermione turned her focus on Garret, who was still holding her hands, with his cold one, "How does it feel to walk around during the day, instead of just being out at night?"_

 _"Sanguini, he told me that there is a magic, that protects people like myself, from sparkling like a diamond," He was probably still watching where his friend was heading, with his super vampire sense, when he felt a pull in the other direction, "You're not afraid of me, like you were before?"_

 _She stopped walking, and took a seat on a near bench, waiting for him to sit beside him, "I know that Sanguini, he would never put me in any harms way, after saving his life a couple years ago."_

" _He was in danger?" Garret asked surprised, noticing she was still holding his hand, which his thumb was gently rubbing._

" _Yes, a couple rogue Death Eaters, were trying to get the 'Vultori' to join them, so they stunned, and put him, where the sun was about to rise. I was helping catch the remaining death eaters, so I was charmed him, so he would not appear any different, than a normal mortal. Than my men caught the rogues death eaters, and Sanguini, and I have become almost like family, since he learned I lost my own parents in the war." She stared into his ruby red eyes, and squeezed his hand, "So how were you turned?"_

 _He went onto telling her the long story, not really noticing as the sky got darker, until she let out a yawn. He chuckled, as he stood to his feet, and pulled her to her feet, "It seems we have talked for hours, and you must need something to eat, before you go home."_

" _Would you like to come home with me, I can make myself something, and we could talk some more," She was leading him, to where her flat was located,"This is just for until the school year starts up at Hogwarts next week, so it's not fully unpacked."_

 _They ended up more than talking, as the night went on..._

 **End of Flashback**

"You slept with her, after only knowing her, for a two months?" The blonde asked, looking at the other woman.

"It was her, and her voodoo," He answered, referring to her magic, as he kissed her cheek.

"Well I didn't persuade you to come to follow me to Hogwarts," She rolled her eyes, as she went to sit beside her son, as she stroked his hair, "You want to go on a trip, Christoph"

"Are we going to visit Harry, and the Weasley's, mum?" The young boy asked, glancing around the room, as he warmed her cold hand. He glanced shyly at the pretty blonde, before looking back at his mom, "Who are they, mum?"

"That's Rosalie, and Emmett, we're going to go visit there home, and meet new friends," Hermione looked at her mate, as he gave a slight nod.

Garrett walked over to the fireplace, and tossed in some dust, causing a green flame to emerge. He knelt over, causing the two guest to gasp, but ignoring them just the same, "Sanguine, are you home, if you are come here please?" Just as he stepped back, another vampire emerged, and went straight to where Hermione, was knelt beside Christoph.

"I assume you have a good reason, as to why you called me over?" Sanguini looked over at, where the other couple was sitting, than back at his friend, "What is this, Garrett?"

"We are going back to there home, because they have a little girl, just like Christoph, and since you are his godfather, we thought you might want to assist, in the journey." Garret was leaning against the mantle, with another handful of powder, "The 'Volturi', want to kill the girl, because they think her kind is dangerous."

"And you want to expose, Christoph, to those coven of monsters?" Sanguine, knelt beside his godson, placing a hand on his back, feeling a warm heat. That was how he remembered, the young boy showed those he cared about, his affection, "How can-"

Hermione placed a gentle hand on her friend, and stared straight into his eyes, "Because one day, it could very well be him, and we would ask you the same."

Emmett got in front of the new arrival, pulling his mate in his arm, "What happens if they kill our coven, they will send scouts all across the world, to get rid of all children like him. This is as much for our, Renesmee, as it is for other children like her, like your godson."

"Sanguini you know, they're right," She placed a hand on the Sanguini's arm, "Remember how nervous the 'Ministry' got, when they leaned I was pregnant, with Christoph"

"Yeah, those assholes had to check on our family, every day for a month," Garrett growled, than smirked as he looked at there son, "Until Molly, said that Christoph, was not anymore dangerous, than any other child. He did bite the Minister, but thankfully Author, got him to St. Mungo's so they could remove the venom, before Kingsley was turned to a vampire."

"He only bit the ,Minister, because they had stunned me, when I tried to get to him," Hermione, smiled as she looked at the others, who was a little confused, "He thought I was in danger."

"How were you certain, that he had venom?" The blonde asked.

"Because the Minister, he screamed with a fiery painful scream, as if he had been bitten by a full vampire, and the healers showed the venom, that was removed. But now we're fine, not only because we moved to the states, but they all understood that he was protecting me," Hermione smiled, as her son wrapped his arms, around her waist.

"Christoph, do you understand, why you would be helping them?" Sanguini asked, pointing to the Hales.

"Yes, uncle Sanguini," Christoph, went and took Rosalie, and Emmett, by each of there hands, causing a warmth to run through there bodies, "I want to go, and I want you to come. Where are we going again?"

"Either Canada, or Forks, those are the two places, where Carlisle's coven, like to make there lives,"

Garrett noticed the alarmed face, and just smiled at his son, as he explained to the couple, "He is able to radiate his feelings, instead of just expressing. If he is mad, or sad, everything gets cold, even for a vampire. If he is happy, proud, or want to exress his love, than everything gets warm. If he happens to like one specific person, that he'll send a warmth to them personally, it's his lazy way of giving hugs."

"He turns invisible, when he doesn't want anyone to notice him, like he did when he first spotted you down here," Hermione reminded, she looked back at her old friend.

"I'm not lazy, dad," Christoph argued, slightly annoyed.

Emmett smirked, as he looked down at the little boy, "We are staying in Washington, Forks."

"Will you please come with us, we will floo to the Seattle Ministry of Magic, and carry Christoph, the rest of the way." Sanguini informed, noticing the surprised expression, of his friends, "I visited Seattle, in 1920."

"We can call the Weasley's, Malfoy's, Harry, and Neville, when we get settled, they would want to help," Hermione explained, she looked at Rosalie, "Would you like to look around, and let the guys mingle."

The blonde just smiled, as she followed the other female, kissing her mates cheek on the way, "Behave boys, no macho man test either, Emmett!"

"You too, Garrett!" Hermione warned, from up the stairs.

Forks, here we come.

 **It's my first crossover posted, of any kind, so I hope you enjoy. Please review, if you want me to continue...**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: I hope you enjoy my first posted crossover. This is just something I came up with, so hope you like it. I apologize for misspelling of names, or others faults, don't get to mad with my grammar, I don't have a beta.**

 **Summary: Emmett, and Rosalie, come to recruit Garret, so he could witness for there Niece. It happened a little differently, so I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Twilight, they belong to two great authors, so please enjoy. :)**

 **The Nomad's Family-Chapter Two**

 **Flashback**

 _Garrett, smirked as he walked into the large empty room, staring at the woman in the middle, "You know how many times, the girls here have flirted with me, since I came here with you." He smirked as she waved her wand around, making the room reorganize itself, "I do like how you clean up, with that voodoo of yours."_

 _She just rolled her eyes, as she approached him, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her, "Voodoo, is a very different," she kissed his lips, before taking a step back, "Magic, is what witch's, wizards, and some special beings might have. Such as vampires with special gifts, but it is not voodoo."_

" _I love getting you rowled up," He lifted her easily, and had her pinned to the desk, as he caught her lips, "I would go anywhere, that you asked me to."_

" _Even where I don't ask you to come," She teased, giggling when he looked confused, "I know you were at the Burrow, when I visited the Weasley's last week."_

" _I prefer you to keep personal affairs in you quarters, Miss Granger."_

 _Hermione blushed, as she pushed the vampire off of her, and looked at her old professor, "I am sorry Professor, I finished testing your room for any curse's, there doesn't appear to be any. I believe it was just a mistake with a students potions, Sir."_

" _Please call me, Severus, just as your vampire does, regardless as to how I feel about it," Severus glared at the vampire, who now had a protective arm, around his mates waist._

" _Well I am old than you, you should be calling me by my last name, but than again I am not my father," Garrett answered, with a small smirk, as he started to lead the witch out of the classroom, "Well I do believe she had done, all that you asked of her today, so we-"_

" _Madame Pomfrey, she can you now Hermione," Severus informed, glancing at the witch, who just gave a quick nod. "Bring your vampire with you, she may need to see him as well," with that, the potions professor shut the door behind the two._

 _Garrett stopped right out side the double doors, which lead into the hospital wing, and turned his mate in his arm, "Is this about why you been sick this week," he asked, holding onto his mates waist, which he had noticed, was smaller than when they first dated._

 _Hermione just nodded, as she opened the door, and went into the large room, "Madame Pomfrey, are you still free?"_

 _The Medwitch stepped out of her office, and smiled at the young woman, and lead her to a curtained area, "I have a area, all set up for you, just go behind the curtain. There is a gown, which you need to wear, and than we could give you a check up."_

 _Garrett stood on the outside, and watched the older woman move around, checking on the other occupants, before going to where he was waiting, "I did notice her weight lost, and lack of appetite, so please do whatever 'voodoo' you do, to make sure she's alright, please." He opened the curtain, to ket the healer into the room._

 _Pomfrey, glanced at the vampire, noticing how he didn't follow her in, and sighed, "You are more than welcome, to come and watch the examination, instead of waiting out here." She waited until he was at the young witch's side, before starting._

 _-A Two Weeks Later-_

 _So there was something tearing his mate up from the in side, and there was only one thing he thought of, that could help her. She would probably die, but if he bit her right after, than she would turn. They could be together, just the two of them forever._

" _Are you sure, that this will work?" His Mia, was heard from the other side of the closed curtain, she sounded so weak._

" _Let's just see, there's magic in dragon blood, it never goes bad," Pomfrey was holding a glass, field with a gold/red mix beverage, to his mates mouth. They had tried everything to help his mate, and nothing seemed to work, and she was so thin in just the weeks time. She had a small bump, where 'it' was destroying her from her inside._

 _He didn't see the child, as another living thing, but a monster that he couldn't stop. When he entered, he found his mate drinking the beverage, as her cheeks began to regain some color, as the Healer, had an image, of what looked to be a baby, showing above his mates abdomen. Than he heard, what sounded like humming birds, flying rapidly around the curtained room._

" _That's your son, Garrett," The healer explained, with a gentle smile on her face, "We gave Hermione, some dragon blood, which seems to be making him happy."_

" _I still don't know, how she could have become pregnant, I am a vampire," He stared in awe, of the image still shown, all thoughts murderous thoughts leaving his mind. He looked at his mate, who had tears coming from her eyes, and smiled, "That's our baby, Mia."_

 _She smiled, as she felt her mates cold hand, on top of her stomach. Than stared at the healer, when she felt a warmth coming from her abdomen that felt comforting, "You feel that?"_

" _My hand feels warm," Garrett looked at the healer, who was now staring at the screen, where the baby had been a second a go, but was now gone, "Where is he?"_

 _Before the healer was able to answer, Sanguini, came into to the the room, shouting about how they had no right to hurt his child. The angry vampire, entered the curtain area, and glared at Garrett, "What did you do to her?"_

 _The Nomad, looked at his hand, that he felt get cold, even for him, before looking at his friend, "She is having a baby, my son."_

" _Sanguini, will you be the godfather, and help Garrett, when our son is born?" Hermione asked, shivering from the coldness, which she was feeling in her stomach. She held her hand out, to her adopted family member, and smiled, "I trust you, even more than I trust my real uncles, please?"_

" _I still would like to know, how exactly you got in here," Pomfrey wandered, staring at the familiar vampire, who seemed to be protective of the witch._

" _I was visiting a friend, when they told me about Hermione's, health decreasing," He squeezed the young witch's hand, and sighed, "If you really want to go through with this, I will not stop you, and would be honored to be this childs godfather."_

" _I feel the warmth again," Hermione explained, placing Sanguini's hand on her stomach, as the baby's image reappeared, "What does that mean?"_

" _That our son has his own, special abilities apparently," Garrett answered, he looked at his friend._

" _I will go tell Dumbledore, he will want to know," Pomfrey left the three alone, as she left the wing._

 _ **-Another Two Weeks Later-**_

 _There was nothing to do, except wait for his mate, to come back to him. She was screaming in her curtained corner, but taking a step out of it, there was nothing but silence. Since the Healer, had put some charm, that kept the sounds from leaving the small area. It had been two days, and his son, who still didn't have a name, looked a couple months old._

 _They learned that the warming/ coldness, and vanishing, was all part of his special ability, which reflected with how he was feeling for himself, or others. He had come into his mates quarters, to find a shivering vampire sitting down, and his son screaming his lungs off._

 _Sanguini, quickly passed the child to his father, before going into the kitchen, where they kept a stack of dragon blood, which was used to feed the child. "You should really find a name for him, Garrett."_

" _I would like for Mia, to have a say in the matter," Garrett smiled, as he felt a warmth run through him, as he held his son close, "I love you, little boy."_

 _Sanguini, came back to the sitting room, and handed him the blood filled bottle, "He wouldn't even let me feed him."_

" _Were you giving you godfather, a hard time?" Garrett frowned, when his son held his own bottle, and drank, "He's growing so fast."_

" _Hermione's father, and grandfather's, names were Christoph," There was a tap on the door, where Harry, one of his mates friends stood, smiling at the father and son. "She said that if she were ever to have a son, than she would want to name him, after her dad."_

 _Sanguini, shook the young wizards hand, and smiled, "How are you doing, and your boyfriend?"  
_

" _Neville, he is doing very well, left him by the greenhouse. He wanted to visit his old Herbology Professor, while I came and seen how my friend is doing?" Harry, looked down at his wrist, where there was a leather bracelet, with another one looped through, which he removed the smaller one from, "I charmed this to grown with him, and he ever wanted to see us, he just had to rub it the fabric." He handed the leather strap to Garrett, who placed it in his pocket._

 _He watched the young wizard cautiously, "I will wait until Mia, is awake, and see what she thinks, about him wearing your gift." He handed the now invisible baby to Sanguini, before the young wizard could realize he moved, than reappeared to where he was standing pretending to still be holding the baby. Everyone knew about the small half vampire/witch, and his special abilities, "I will call you, when Mia, wakes up."_

 _Harry hadn't questioned, why Sanguini, suddenly left the quarters, since that vampire was usually one to leave, when he felt bored. So he didn't noticed that baby, that was in the other vampires arms, as he looked at the space of Garrett, who he thought was still holding the baby, he gave a comical wave, before leaving , "Thank you, Garrett, by baby boy."_

 _As soon as the wizard left, Garrett, went at vampire speed, to where his mate was now laying. Than lifted her in his arms, and started to lift her, "We'll getting out of-" He paused when the healer entered, as he held his mate tighter, "I do not trust these visitors anymore, I will send you an address, so you could continue to visit, if you wish too."_

" _Dumbledore, and I, saw Potter, and recognized the bracelet, which he was sure to give you," She held out her hand, "Give it to me, and the Headmaster, he will take care of it," she smiled as the vampire did so, and looked at the bracelet, "Can't believe, they would put a tracking on a child, did Potter, share what would activate it?"_

" _Just said that if my son rubbed the band, than he would be able to know, when the child wanted to see him," The vampire answered, as he stared down at the witch, "She told me that, the Ministry, would try to find a way, to keep track of our son, since they never had a record of a child, like him."_

" _They used some kind of imperius curse on him, where he was still able to control his thoughts, but not his actions. They made him think, that the gift was his idea," Neville explained, coming into the curtained area, and frowned, "Once he knows how the Ministry, used him. He will most certainly quit, he is already tired of there B.S," he handed the man a plant, and smiled at the woman, who he considered like a sister, "She loves black roses, only grows in the magical world."_

" _I will have Mia, send word to you guys, after your partner no longer works for the Ministry," Garrett promised, leaving the witch, and wizard, as he left with his mate._

 _ **-The Next Day-**_

 _The first thing she saw, was the smiling faces, of her mate, and Sanguini, along with every single detail of the unfamiliar room._

 _She looked at her mate, and instantly wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissing him, "I missed you, she breathed."_

 _He smiled as he pulled her at arms lenghth, staring into her brown eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by his friend, "Really, she get's a special ability too?"_

 _She looked confused, as she looked at Sanguini, "How can you tell?"_

" _Your eyes, they are still the lovely brown, as they were when you were human. Your hair is a lot more tamed, and golden though, and most your scars are now gone," Sanguini answered, with a smirk on his face, before leaving the room, "There should be dragon blood, in the cooler in the kitchen."_

" _I don't have to go hunt?" She asked, as her mate lead her to the kitchen, and pulled a plastic puch, with the familiar gold/red liquid, "Where is our son?"_

 _He couldn't help smiling, just at the mention of the little boy, who had become the second most important person to him, "He's so incredible, woman, we do great work."_

" _Where are we by the way?" She asked, taking in the new surroundings, as he mate lead her through the beautiful 'Victorian' style house._

" _This is Sanguini's home, we had to move you yesterday, because it wasn't safe. The Ministry, had done some sort of 'voodoo' on Harry, and tried to get him to put on a tracking charm, on our son. He didn't though, he handed it to me, and than I put it in my pocket. Than I handed the baby to Sanguini, who brought him here, before I went to get you. Dumbledore, he is taking care of everything, as we speak right now." Garrett, than went on to talk about there son, until they reached the room, where Draco, and Ginny, were sitting with a small three month old._

 _Ginny smiled, when the couple entered the room, as she lifted the small child, "Look here, that's your mum?"_

" _See you lost the beaver teeth, Granger," Draco, who was now married to Ginny, and now considered a good friend, teased smirking at the newborn vampire, "This kid, he sure is smart."_

" _Who is that?" The newborn asked, taking a step back, as the red head went to hand the boy to her. "Where is our son?" She looked at her mate, who took the baby in his arms, and turned to his mate. She covered her mouth, when she realized that she didn't recognize him, but now clearily could see some of her mates features in his small face, "My baby?" She gently took him, from her mates arms, as held him against her chest._

" _He is only three days old, but growing fast," Garrett explained, pulling his family into his arms, as he kissed his mated head, "The Malfoy's, have been helping out today, while Sanguini, and I, waited for you to wake up."_

 _Hermione looked at her friends, and smiled, "I would hug you, but you might break."_

" _Yeah, we appreciate that," Draco wrapped an arm around his wife, and looked at the couple, "We should probably leave the new family alone, so they could reunited." He winked at Garrett, before they apperated out of the house._

 _Sanguini, came into the room, and sat in a chair, as he started to read the Daily Prophet, "Look's like Neville, was right about Potter. Looks like Harry quite, after finding out, what he had been tricked to do to his friends child. Sure the Ministry, is loving all the attention," he said sarcastically._

" _It's only a matter of time, before they get to Christoph," The newborn said, and smiled when she realized she name her son, "If the name is alright with you, I would like to call him, Christoph."_

" _Christoph, is a perfect name for him," Garrett smiled, as he kissed his mate, as he swept her in his arms, after Sanguini, took hold of the child, "Shall we get reacquainted?"_

" _I will watch my godson, try not to break my home, you two," Sanguini said, as the couple hurried out of the room._

 _This was there family._

 **End of Flashback**

Carlisle, was the head of the coven, or family is how he like to refer to his clan. He was six'two, had blonde hair, and golden eyes like the rest of his family. His mate's name was Esme, who stood about five'six, and her hair was a caramel color. Than there were his four children, Rosali, Emmett, Alice, who had a pixie hairstyle, and stood to be four'ten. Jasper, who stood at a six'three, had honey blonde hair. Edward, who stood at six'two, and had bronze colored hair. Than there was his mate Bella, who stood at five'four, and had brown hair, and amber eyes, since she was still a new vampire. Then there was the child, who was a beautiful little girl, that was only five months, but looked to be five years old. They truly were a family, instead of a coven which her mate referred them too.

Garrett, had Christoph, on his shoulders, as they walked along the woods outside the Cullen's house. He had a hold of his mate's hand, as they were lead by Emmett, and Rosalie, who had brought there niece, with them on the walk, "So what exactly, are you expecting to happen, when the 'red coats' come?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, at the nick name her mate, had given the 'Volturi Coven', "Really Garrett?"

Emmett had a smirk on his face, as he looked at the newborn, "So where were you from?"

"Britain, but my mother was French," The newborn answered, not missing the glare, which her mate shot at the bear size man, "Did I miss something?"

"Guess the third British invasion, wasn't so bad, right Garrett?" Emmett, stopped when his mate smacked his chest, "You wound me, Rose."

The blonde just rolled her eyes, as the children giggled at there antics, "So who do you feed from?"

"I get dragon blood, it keeps me feeling free for at least ten days, fourteen if I have to go that long," She smiled at her son, who had fallen asleep, using the top of his dads head, as a pillow, "Christoph, can't got that long without eating though, he needs to feed at least every three days. Either regular food, or blood, but he prefers the dragon blood."

"You have to kill a dragon, just to feed?" Renesmee asked, as tears started to fill her eyes.

"Darling, dragons, they are so large, that they could live forever, and still have enough blood to help, or feed us," Hermione answered, as she knelt in front of the child, "They are magical, and aren't really easy to kill, so don't worry."

"I still prefer the hunt," Garrett grinned, even when his wife elbowed him, "Careful, we don't want to wake, Christoph, do we, Mia?"

"We should get back, think that a bed, would be far more comfortable, and sure Sanguini, is pulling his hair out around Edward," Hermione explained, as they started back towards the house, where the house full of vampires was.

"Maybe Jacob, will be back," Renesmee wandered, as she skipped ahead, as she hummed to herself.

Hermione smiled as she watched her son, and his new friend, as they played with the shapeshifter, witch her family met ealier, upon arriving, "I thought I would never see this, unless in the magic world," She had a camcorder, as she recorded the scene.

Bella, the young girls mother smiled, as she stood beside the other mother, "Thank you again Hermione, for what your risking, for our own family?"

"I would hope others would do the same thing, if it were me the Volturi, were coming for," She laughed, when her husband sneak up, and lifted the two children, as he spun them both in circles, "Garrett, you're making Jacob nervous, please let the children play."

"Garrett, he isn't anything like I imagined, from what Edward, has told me," Bella commented, laughing as her daughter, kept Jacob, from prancing the man.

Garrett waved his hands, as to surrender to the wolf, even though it was just to humor the children. He was by his mates side in a second, as she talked to the other mother. He took the camcorder, and pointed it to his mate, "I have another idea, on how we could use this, if you know what I am saying?"

"We all know, what you are saying, friend," Sanguini sighed, as he jumped from one of the trees, next to the other porch, "So how is your mate doing, knowing the dog has imprinted on your daughter?"

"He's not happy with the whole thing, but he means everything to our daughter, so in the end that is what really matters," Bella smiled, when the little girl giggled, as the wolf tickled her, "I was about to kill him, when I found out, after the transformation was finished."

"Shapeshifters, are like Wearwolves, in the since they can't control, who there mates are. No matter how hard they may try," Hermione, watched as the wolf, was locking around in circles, probably tryign to find her son, "Christoph, stop that right this minute, you're making Jacob, crazy." She had seen his outline, speed around in circle, of the wolf.

Christoph, actually looked ashamed, as he reappeared, "Sorry, Mum."

"You're to hard on the boy," Her mate teased, still holding the camcorder, which now was focused on Sanguini, who was talking to , Tanya, and her 'family', as they liked to be refereed as.

"He seems to like the elctric girl," Garrett smirked, watching his friend, through the camcorder.

"Her name is, Tanya," Hermione reminding, knowing her mate already knew, but still addressed her as electric girl, "Behave yourself, or I'll ask her to shock you again."

"You're no fun," The Nomad teased, pulling his mate into his arm, and kissing her, forgetting Bella's, presence.

It was the sound of several pops, that got all the vampires attention...

 **To be continued, please review.**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: It had come to my attention, that I said the wrong name, when refering to the sister with the electric shock ability. So thank you for the reviewer, who was decent enough in there review, letting me know nicely that the correct name was, Kate. So it will be Kate, like it should be, from this chapter on...I even changed the ending a little from the last chapter, because I thought Tanya, should had gotten a mate with Sanguini. I might let Kaye fall in love with Severus, or something like that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own none of the right to the stories from, Harry Potter, and Twilight, series. They already have two wonderful authors, who wrote them.**

 **Last Chapter**

"He seems to like the electric girl," Garrett smirked, watching his friend, through the camcorder.

"Tanya doesn't have the electric volts, that's her sister Kate," I corrected, as we watched our friend talk to the curly haired blonde, "Behave yourself, or I'll ask Kate, to shock you again."

"You're no fun," The Nomad teased, pulling his mate into his arm, and kissing her, forgetting Bella's, presence.

t was the sound of several pops, that got all the vampires attention...

 **-Chapter Three-**

 **Flashback**

 _It had been six months, and they were at the Weasley's to celebrate Author's birthday. It had been a small event, and everyone was in love with Christoph. Who was currently playing with Ginny, while everyone sat around shared war stories, her mate included._

 _He had pulled her on his lap, as he leaned towards Author, "I was this close to biting Custard, but the indians beat me to it," he made an indication with his fingers, to show the closeness._

" _You should have been here for the first Wizard's war, if you want to talk about war stories," Author, had instantly liked the Nomad, from the very first time they met. It had been nice having someone to talk about wars, and other things that his own family sometimes thought was boring. "So has the Ministry, still been trying to put a tracking device on my grandson?"_

 _From the moment she first introduced Christoph, to Molly, and Author, they had assigned themselves as the child's grandparents. The little boy loved all the red heads in this room, actually loved everyone in this room._

" _They unfortunately are still trying ways, but Sanguini stops them at the door, when they come knocking," Hermione answered, as her mate rubbed small circles on her back, "We are looking to buy a home in 'New England', since the American laws of magic, are far more accepting of different being. We wouldn't even need to register him, except to get our bulk of dragon blood," she shook her head, when her son looked excitedly at her, as the mention of his favorite juice, "We left it at home, sweet boy."_

" _I do have some birthday cake, for your grandfather though, shall we steal a slice," Molly asked, as the hybrid crawled beside her._

" _Are you drinking the dragon blood too?" Draco asked, sitting beside his father in-law._

" _He prefers the hunt, but only goes for those, who he thinks isn't worth the society's time. He knows how to hack into the police records, and finds convicts who have escaped, or released to early," Hermione answered, kissing her mates cheek, who was staring out the window. Her whole body tensed, when she felt her mate tense, "What do you hear?"_

 _Just than three Aurora's, and the Minister, barged into the house_

 _Kingsley's eyes met the young mother's for a brief moment, with a look of guilt, "Please try to understand our concerns, Hermione," he pointed his wand, and she felt as her mate fell to the floor stunned, than heard another voice repeat the same spell that now stunned her.._

" _Christoph, no!" Ginny was heard._

 _She watch as her son turned invisible, and as the outline of him got to Kingsley, than the man roar in pain. As soon as the stun wear off, she hurried to her son, and pulled him into her arms, making sure he was out of reach. She glanced at one of the aurora's, who was about to attend to the Minister, and noticed her mate stir, "I would keep my mate stunned, if you don't want bloodshed."_

 _The Aurora, quickly placed a chain spell on her mate, and went to help Author, who was attending to the Minister. He looked at the red head, "That thing-"_

" _Stop talking, we need to get Kingsley, to St. Mungo's," Author explained_

 _In the end the small family ended up moving to New England, that very evening and checked themselves into a hotel, with the help of Hermione's gift._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Hermione, hurried to the the sound of the pops, before one of the vampires took it as a threat. She smiled when she saw, Harry, Neville, Ginny, Draco, and the rest of the Weasley's. Wrapping her arms around Molly, as she looked at the vampires, who gathered around, "These are new friends of ours," she smiled at her magical family.

Garrett, came beside his mate, as his son jumped into Ginny's arms, "Looks like someone was missed," he teased, knowing that his son had missed Ginny, from her time helping with him before his family moved to America. "This is Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Edwards, Bella, and there daughter Renesmee," he introduced the family, who they had come to witness for. He than went on to introduce all the other, vampires, witch's, and wizards.

All together there was: Harry, Neville, Draco, Ginny, Author, Charlie, Fred, George, Bill, and Ron, from the magic world. Than there were the vampires, from all around the world.

The Denali's: Carmen, Eleazar, Tanya, and Kate.

The Romanian Coven: Stefan, and Vladimir (dracula one, and dracula two, according to Jacob)

The Amazonian Coven: Zafrina, and Senna.

The Egyptian Coven : Amun, Kebi, Benjamin, and Tia.

The Irish Coven: Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie.

The Nomad: Charlotte, Peter, and Alistair.

Carlisle smiled at the new arrivals, after everyone had introduced themselves, and reentered the now expanded living room (thanks to Draco). He looked at the large gathering, "I want to thank you all for helping, it's good to see how many true friends, we have witnessing in this room," He looked at where Jacob, and Seth, were leaning against the doorway, "Also want to thank the pack, for there assistance."

Christoph, was sitting between Ginny, and Rosalie, when he looked at the head of the Cullen's, "Are the Volturi, going to take me away?" He had tears in his eyes, when the little girl, who was sitting on the other side of Rosalie, took his hand smiling, "Grandpa Carlisle, and my daddy, won't let that happen, Christoph."

"Okay," The little boy smiled at his new friend, as his aunt Ginny, wrapped her arms around him.

"We won't let them get you, son," Garrett added, wrapping an arm around his mate, he smiled at Renesmee, "All of us are here, to keep them from doing anything to you two."

Molly came around the couch, and knelt in front of the two children, "Why don't we go have a picnic, I have some cookies in my bag," she took the two children by there hands, and lead them out of the house.

"Cookies sound good," Jacob followed the three, not wanting to let Renesmee, out of his sight, especially now that there were more strangers he didn't know yet.

Alistair, looked at the room of people, and than focused his attention on Carlisle, "I will not fight, if it comes to a war."

That was when Edward stood to his feet, and addressed the large group, "Carlisle, might not ask you to fight, but I will. Not just for my own family, but for all of your families," he went onto give a motivating speech, not even noticing as Alistair left the room.

Hermione smiled, as she watched Molly, Jacob, and the children, from the branch she was sitting on, "Everything will be alright, right?"

Garrett held his mate tightly, as they watched the others from below, "So why are we up in this tree, instead of down there, with the children?"

Hermione leaned her head back, against her mates chest, "I am just picturing how it might be, if we don't-"

"Nothing will happen to them, we have more help than they were expecting," He kissed his wife's temple, as he tried to comfort her, "I will not let them touch my family."

"I love you so much, Garrett," Hermione whispered, as she rested her head, against her mates chest as the two of them were now sitting on the branch.

"I love you to, Mia," He smiled, as he stared at the scene below, "and I would do anything, if it were to keep my family safe."

 **-A Couple Day's Later-**

Garret stood with Edward, Emmett, and his son, as Kate tried to teach Bella, how to expand the shield, which they discovered was her gift.

Christoph, was paying close attention, and listening to everything Kate was saying. He first visualized it in his mind, that concentrated on who he wanted his gift to cover.

"Where did you guys go?" Bella asked, suddenly tensed as the sudden disappearance of her audience, and Kate.

"We're standing right here," Kate answered, sending a shock to Edward, who groaned in pain.

"Edwards, where are you?" The mind reading vampire's wife asked, now slightly more frantic, as she expanded her shield to cover where she heard the sound of her mate come from.

"Garrett, your son has a very impressive gift," Eleazar commented, after watching what the young boy had done, from the tree top where he watched Bella practice with Kate.

"Yeah, he does that when he doesn't want people to notice him," Garrett answered, as everyone became visible.

"He covered the five of you, with his gift," Eleazar informed, truly impressed with the small boy.

"I didn't even know anything happened, I was still able to see everyone," The father answered, as he took his sons hand, and knelt down, "What happened, little man?"

"I wanted to see if I could make everyone invisible, so I did what Kate, was telling Bella to do," Christoph answered, looking nervously at the others, who looked at him in wander, "Did I do something bad?"

Eleazar knelt to the young boys height, and smiled at him, "Not at all, Christoph. You are a very special young man," he looked at Bella, "Why didn't Bella, become invisible though?"

"Because, I didn't want her to be," Christoph answered, before stepping to where the other mother stood, he took her hand, "I thought it would be easier, if you visualized who you wanted to shield in your head, and it would make you focus more better."

Kate grinned, as she looked at the smart little boy, before back at her temporary student, "That actually made sense, shall we try again?"

The rest of the evening, was filled with practicing, resulting in great improvement of Bella's shield.

Garrett was sharing everything that happened, as any proud father would, when there child accomplished something big. He told Carlisle, Sanguini, Harry, Neville, and his wife, as they sat around the living room, as his son slept in his lap.

"I never thought about him maybe being able to use it on others," Hermione was staring down at there sleeping son, "How did Bella react?"

"Everyone thought it was cool, according to Emmett," Carlisle answered, smiling at his long time friend, "What would you be doing, if my children never sought you out?"

"Probably the same thing we have been doing for the last few months," Garrett answered, kissing his mates cheek. He stared into her eyes, and smiled, "Let's get married?"

Hermione glanced at the men, who were now staring at her, both with shock, and excitement, in there eyes. She rolled her eyes as she looked back at her mate, "You couldn't have thought of a more romantic style to ask me?"

Neville laughed at his friend, as he held Harry's hand, "Since when do you like all the showy stuff?"

"Yeah, you even threw the letters from Krum away, after giving them a once over," Harry added, with a knowing smirk.

Sanguini just shook his head, "You two have done everything fast, neither of you know what romance is?" he looked behind him, where Tanya was laughing, at what had just been said, "I on the other hand, wrote the book on the subject," he smiled as the blonde came, and sat on his lap.

"Well I am still waiting for an answer, my voodoo woman," Garrett tugged at one of his mates curls, to get her attention back on him, as he stroked his sleeping sons hair with the other hand, "and I wont take no for an answer."

"So what point is there to ask, just hit me on the head with a club, and declare me yours," Hermione teased, earning a few chuckles, from around the large house.

"Fine than, I'll get a club," He kissed his mates cheek, before lifting his son up, and handing him to Neville, who was another one of the few friends, that the young boy didn't mind holding him, "I think I have an errand to do," he kissed his mates head, before disappearing out of the house.

Hermione just shook her head, as she sat between Sanguini, and Neville, resting her sons legs in her lap, "Sad thing is, he knows I was joking about the club."

"So where is the Christmas tree?" Molly asked, as she entered the family room, with Ginny, and Draco, right behind her. " It's Christmas Eve tomorrow, we need a tree to decorate, and place presents."

"Mum, everyone might not celebrate Christmas," Ginny whispered, glancing to where Benjamin, and Tia, were watching with smiles on there faces.

"It's more for the children, than the adults," Molly argued, smiling as Esme, and Alice, came down the stairs with smiles on there faces, "Where's the tree?"

"Emmett, Jasper, Edward, go cut down a tree, while I take Ginny, Esme, and Mrs. Weasley shopping for decorations," Alice clapped as she hurried the group out the door, singing holiday tunes the whole way.

"I am glad I didn't get pushed into going," Hermione, and Bella, exclaimed at the same time, from two parts of the room. They looked at each other, and laughed.

Christmas is just around the corner...

 **Pleas review this chapter if you like it, sorry it's a little short.**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don not own any of the characters still.**

 **-Chapter Four-**

"She does know Santa isn't real, right Christoph?" Renesmee asked, trying not to be heard by the excited Molly Weasley, who handed everyone in the house a package.

"Mom tells me to just play along, because grandma loves to make believe," Christoph answered to his new best friend, as they stacked there piles of gifts.

"Molly, you really shouldn't have," Benjamin commented, as he studied his golden robe, which had a large 'B' on the back, "It's lovely." He looked at his mate, who was holding one out, just in burgundy, "You are a wonderful woman."

Tia stood up, and placed the robe over her shoulder, and looked surprised as the garment fit to her small figure, "Thank you, Molly."

"Not a problem deary," Molly smiled, as she watched the others opening there own gifts, that varied from sweaters, scarfs, and even sweater vests for the Irish coven. She looked at the two amazon woman, and held out two smaller boxes, "Don't worry, I didn't forget you two?"

Zafrina smiled as she opened the box, she pulled out a beaded pouch, with her name stitched in golden thread against the leather, "It's beautiful, thank you."

"Yes thank you," Senna smiled, as she held her own matching pouch, with her own name.

"I placed them with an extended charm, so you could carry anything you want in the bags," The Weasley matron answered, than put her hole arm inside the bag just to prove her point.

"Can you do that to my purses?" Alice asked, causing some of the people in the room, to laugh softly.

"Yes, thank you," Amun even had a small smile, as he held his own robe, that was a dark green color. Kebi didn't know how she should act, as she held her own light green robe, as she stole glances at her own mate.

Zafrina removed one of her beaded necklaces, and walked over to Molly, placing it around the shorter woman's neck, "Now you could always remember us, your Amazon friends." She placed a cool kiss on the woman's cheek, before standing back beside her friend.

Tia removed a golden bracelet from her wrist, and slid it onto Molly's hand next, kissing the side of the matrons head, "So you will remember us, and know you are always welcome, if your in Egypt."

Amun stood up, and looked like he was about to argue with Tia, but just smiled at the witch, "In fact, I will designate a room, you, and your family can stay in anytime, that you wish." He slipped his robes over his shoulders, and smiled at everyone, "It is very rare, that an outsider show's great love, for some of out kind."

Alistair had a beanie, with his name stitched in the front, he looked at Author, "You have a very special family, Author," he glanced at the young couple on the couch, and smirked, "A growing one at that."

Most of the vampires smiled at the young couple, as the words danced around them. Draco realized what Alistair meant, and looked at his wife, "Ginny?"

Ginny stared at the others confused, before meeting her husbands sparkling eyes, "What's gotten into you?"

"I would say about six weeks," Carlisle smiled, as he looked at the couple, "Congratulations."

Molly was waving her wand over her daughters abdomen, and smiled when a pink dot appeared, "This is the best Christmas ever," she pulled her daughter into a bone crushing hug, then did the same to her son in-law, "I'm going to be a grandmother."

Hermione was sitting next to the children, as they played with there new toys, while the others went out to hunt. "Merry Christmas, my little man."

"Merry Christmas, mum," Christoph smiled, as he showed her his new Lego sets, which the Cullen's purchased for him.

Garrett tossed a long box onto his mates lap, as he sat beside his small family, "Here's your present love."

She sent him a mocking glare, already having an idea of what was inside, "Garrett if you-" she paused as she looked inside the long box, where at least three dozen black roses rested, "They're beautiful," her eyes caught onto a red sparkling object within one of the delicate roses, "Garrett?"

He smiled as he gently removed the red ruby ring, taking his mates left hand, and slid it on the intended finger, "I thought this might be better than using a club," he looked at where Neville, was talking with Alice, and Jasper, "Neville, helped keep them alive for this very moment, that's where I ran off to the other day. They were in his tent, he knew the whole plan ahead of time, so what do you say?"

Hermione smiled as her son crawled onto her lap, and took a hold of her hand, "What do you think, little man?"

"I didn't hear his question, mum," The little boy laughed, as his dad pulled him over his shoulder, "You didn't her, dad."

Garret easily held his son, as he pulled his wife to his side, and looked into her eyes, "Will you marry me?"

"See dad, that wasn't so hard," Christoph commented, still resting over his dads shoulder.

Hermione giggled at her son, as she looked into her mates eyes, "It's about time you made an honest woman of me."

"Nothing like a pending war, to knock some sense into any man," He answered before capturing his mates lips, in a passion field kiss, "I love you, woman."

She smiled into the kiss, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you too, Garret."

 **The Night Before the Battle**

Hermione laid beside her son, as he slept warmly in the sleeping bag, in one of the tents the Weasley's brought. Where he had his own room, "How did you know?" She asked the other Nomad vampire, "Alistair?"

"Her scent had changed, in the last couple of weeks," Alistair answered, as he looked at the toys, that were in a near basket, "You're not packing a bag for him, like I saw Bella doing for Renesmee?"

"I have faith, that there will be no fighting, and we will walk away without incident," The young newborn answered, stroking her sons curls.

"You're not afraid for your sons gift, or your own?" He asked, now kneeling at the foot if the bed, and staring at the little boy. "They collect vampires of different gifts, and your gift is something that they could possibly want. Even your sons gift, is one they might like to have."

"A witch against a vampire, will always win with any number," Hermione answered, staring into the Nomad's eyes, "Alistair, I have fought in a war, in hopes of a better place for the future generations. I hope that we don't come to a fight, but if it means for my son, and Renesmee, or any children like them to be safe, I will fight. We're not going to fight though."

She watched as the man left the tent, from where she sat in the dining area, notice that he put the beanie back on after exiting. She smiled as Ginny, and Draco, came up beside her, "He finally found a reason to fight."

"What was the reason?" Ginny asked her friend, staring outside the tent,

"A family," Draco answered, noticing that the nomad, kept the hand made beanie on his head, or in his hand.

"That's what we have become, everyone here," Hermione agreed, before leaving the couple, so they could get some sleep, "See you in the morning."

 **A/N: I am sorry I didn't edit all of it, but I hope you like it anyways.**


End file.
